


Day 317 - Protection detail

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [317]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Creepy, Dark Sherlock, Epic Friendship, Love, M/M, Protective Sherlock, Slash, no John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We will never talk about this again.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 317 - Protection detail

“We will never talk about this again.”

“Don’t you think John deserves to know?”

“No.”

“He is not a child. And he certainly isn’t naive.”

“He sees enough of the darkness, thanks to walking with me.”

“It might keep him safe in the future, should something like that happen again.”

“ _I_ will keep him safe in the future.”

There is something cold and terrifying in Sherlock’s voice, something that has Lestrade shiver despite the warm weather. 

He looks down at the unconscious, bloody body on the ground and is not sure whether to be glad or not that he arrived when he did. He most likely saved the man’s life. Who is he kidding? He did save his life.

His gaze wanders to the wall to his left, covered with pictures of John from top to bottom. The not-so-mysterious stains all over it. His very own stalker living right across the street. Jesus, as if John hasn’t had enough shit happen in his life already.

Had he arrived a little later, Sherlock would have killed the bastard and suddenly Lestrade thinks maybe he should have let him.

He isn’t sure how to deal with this. If he merely arrests the guy, he will be out in no time. He closes his eyes for a second, sighs and then calls Sherlock’s brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'finding/found'. 
> 
> Do you remember John's [stalker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/804463)? This is the sequel


End file.
